Everybuddy
by True Horizon
Summary: El recién graduado, Syo Kurusu, empieza sus días en la policía, como todos necesita un buen guía y quién mejor que el experimentado Reiji Kotobuki para enseñarle. Puede haber conflictos y varios choques pero, a fin de cuentas, ambos tienen algo en común: el sentido de justicia...aun si Reiji ya no tenga la motivación y Syo sea un pequeño hiperactivo (T por lenguaje)
1. Chapter 1

_**Origins: Part 1**_

-¡Más rápido, basura!

El chico intentó seguir corriendo, pero sus piernas ardían y apenas podía sentir los brazos, esforzándose porque el peso que sostenía no se viniera abajo.

-¿Qué se responde a una orden?

-Sí, señor.

-¡Entonces dígalo!

- _Sí señor._ \- repitió, la garganta también escociéndole al inhalar demasiado aire, empezando a perder el ritmo.

-¡Más fuerte! ¡Y siga corriendo!

-¡Sí, señor!- gritó como pudo, con enojo porque, ¿qué derecho tenía el sargento a reclamar de su mala condición si él estaba siguiéndolo en un automóvil? Gritando desde el confort del asiento del auto, cubierto de la lluvia y sin ningún problema.

Juró que de verdad lo haría, lograría terminar con sus vueltas solo para ver la cara de estupefacción del sargento al terminar, ¡y que se atreviera a llamarlo basura otra vez! En serio que creyó poder terminar su recorrido, pero el terreno lodoso lo hizo hundirse, atascando su pie en segundos, sus piernas cedieron, su tobillo se dobló, y su adolorido cuerpo no pudo evitar caer, y el mismo inservible cuerpo no le permitió levantarse y volver a cargar su peso para continuar. Se quedó tendido en el lodo, luchando por meter aire en sus pulmones y gruñendo del dolor que se esparcía por sus extremidades, sintiendo incluso el peso de la lluvia aplastándolo contra el suelo.

-¡Levántese, cadete!- rugió el sargento, pero incluso sentía que estaba perdiendo ese sentido.

Sus oídos zumbaban, su visión estaba nublándose y no solo por la lluvia, lo único que sentía era dolor y a pesar de haberlo jurado, no podía levantarse.

Sintió un golpe que lo empujó fuera del camino, él tan solo rodó como muñeco a un lado y trató de incorporarse, ahogando un grito cuando arrastró su pie, que estaba doliendo como nunca.

-Estás colgando de un hilo, Kotobuki. Un error más y estás fuera. Te quiero mañana entrenando junto al resto de los cadetes, si no estás ahí, asumiré que recogiste tus cosas y arrastraste tu patética existencia de vuelta al sucio agujero de donde saliste.

Escuchó el automóvil ponerse en marcha de nuevo y tan solo siguió recuperándose. Maldiciendo al estúpido teniente, a la lluvia y a su cuerpo inútil, que no dejaba de doler. Luchó por poner aire en sus pulmones de nuevo, esperando no tragar mucha agua lodosa ya que todo él estaba cubierto de lodo y la fuerza con la que la lluvia se precipitaba no le hacía más fácil la tarea de levantarse.

Trató de arrastrarse fuera de ahí, porque sabía que no podría levantarse en ambos pies. ¿Cómo quería el sargento que se presentara al día siguiente si su maldito tobillo estaba más roto que sus esperanzas de seguir en entrenamiento?

El lodo tan solo le hacía el trabajo de avanzar más difícil, sus dedos se hundían en el y se pegaba a sus ropas, haciéndolo más pesado.

-¡Que se joda!- gritó antes de desplomarse de nuevo en el lodo, enterrando las uñas en el por el dolor que sentía.

-Levántate antes de que me vean aquí.- Reiji abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con un chico, aparentaba ser más pequeño que él. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta y era de color azul profundo, al igual que sus ojos, vestía una bata blanca, por lo que le pareció aún más extraño; los doctores aún así usaban el uniforme, ¿y quién en su sano juicio saldría a ayudarlo?

-¿Y qué me importa si te ven aquí?- le gruñó Reiji.

-Que no me dejarán ayudarte si me ven.- el chico en el suelo alzó una ceja, ¿quién rayos se creía este niño?

-Mi tobillo.- fue lo único que dijo, sentándose para poder observar.- Mierda.- jadeó.

-Mierda.- repitió el otro.

Caminó hasta su lado derecho y lo tomó del brazo, haciéndolo quejarse de lo adolorido que estaba, el otro lo ignoró y siguió jalándolo.

-¿Qué carajos haces?- le preguntó Reiji.

-Te ayudo a levantarte. Ahora coopera rápido si no quieres terminar fuera.- le dijo el chico, Reiji suspiró pero cedió y empezó a incorporarse, usando al otro como apoyo.

-Mi tobillo sigue roto, ¿y ahora?- jadeaba él.

-Intenta avanzar conmigo.

Reiji ni siquiera podía pensar del dolor que sentía. Lo único que llenaba su mente en ese momento era el dolor recorriéndolo en cada paso que avanzaba junto al chico, además de preguntarse quién era él y por qué lo estaba ayudando.

-¿Cuánto más?- preguntó Reiji en un susurro que esperó que el otro escuchara sobre el sonido del agua cayendo sobre ellos.

-Medio kilómetro, más o menos.

-Ya no puedo más.- masculló él.

-Un minuto, ¿vas a desmayarte? ¡No me jodas, aún no!

-¿Por qué me estás ayudando?

Reiji lo sintió encogerse de hombros mientras avanzaban algunos metros más. Podía sentir su pierna aún más débil con cada paso. Y de verdad que estaba perdiendo los sentidos, apenas podía ver lo que había delante de él y sus párpados pesaban, como si no hubiera dormido en años.

-¿Quién eres?- murmuró luchando contra su inconsciencia.

-Sólo un científico.

 **~•~**

Sus oídos zumbaban cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, parpadeando varias veces antes de volver a ser consciente de su cuerpo, adolorido. Sintió su cuerpo ligero, se miró como pudo sin levantarse, no parecía traer la chamarra, tan solo una de sus playeras interiores y a juzgar por la temperatura, lo mismo iba para la parte inferior. Unos segundos después, su instinto de supervivencia golpeó y miró hacia ambos lados, parecía una enfermería aunque no era la del cuartel que él conocía; del otro lado, estaba el chico, con un cubre bocas puesto y supuso que una bata nueva porque recordaba que lo arrastró por el lodo.

-¡Oh! Despertaste.- exclamó emocionado.- Pero rayos, quería poner la aguja antes de que te despertaras, dime que no eres belonefóbico.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que salió de él.

-Ya sabes, fobia a las agujas.- le explicó mientras se giraba para poder colocar lo que parecía una bolsa de suero en el pie.- ¿Listo?

-Un minuto.- le dijo con voz ronca.- ¿Por qué piensas que te dejaría inyectarme algo?

-Soy un nerd.- rió él.- Un nerd de la policía, ¿crees que tendría drogas por aquí?- bromeó el chico.- Es suero, nada extraño. Te desmayaste, después de una carga descomunal de esfuerzo físico, necesitas todo esto para recuperarte.- le dijo agitando la bolsa de suero.

Reiji intentó incorporarse pero el solo mover sus brazos lo hizo gemir de dolor, solo para volver a quedarse quieto en la camilla.

-Tranquilo.- insistió él.- Solo quiero ayudar.

-Lo que sea.- gruñó él.- No podría estar más expulsado.

-No te expulsarán por esto.- le dijo, acercándose con el pie de suero y todo listo para colocarlo.

Reiji solo lo sintió limpiar su piel y después el pinchazo de la aguja en su mano.

-Vendé tu tobillo.- le avisó el chico.- Por suerte no estaba roto, solo muy muy lastimado.

-Supongo que pude haberme jodido más.- inquirió el castaño.

-Y me tomé la libertad de quitarte un poco de la ropa empapada.

-Creo que sí lo noté.- le dijo él.- ¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Aine.- le contestó el chico.- Y sé que tú siguiente pregunta es el porqué te ayudo, la respuesta es: realmente no lo sé.- recogió algunas cosas de su cama y volvió a la mesa donde tenía el equipo de curación, Reiji siguiéndolo solo con la mirada.- Vi tu entrenamiento, varias vueltas, calculé aproximadamente el tiempo que tardabas en recorrer el lugar, parecías realmente a punto de morir la última vez, pasado el tiempo no apareciste de nuevo y quise ir a ver. Al fin, te encontré tirado en el lodo y pues estamos aquí.

-¿Cortaste mi pie? No siento mi pie.- murmuró intentando no caer dormido de nuevo.

-Te dije que lo había vendado.- respondió.- Así que apliqué un poco de anestesia para evitar despertarte. Te cargué hasta acá.

-¿Tú? ¿Cargarme a mí?- casi rió el castaño.

-Me veo débil, pero también recibí un entrenamiento físico como tú.- le explicó el peliazul.

-No sabía que teníamos científicos.- le dijo Reiji, recordando lo último que había oído antes de desmayarse.

-Bueno, digamos que mi trabajo aquí es como un nutriólogo.- le explicó él.- Desarrollo algunas fórmulas especiales para la nutrición de los cadetes, por lo tanto, si alguna vez tu comida supo a mierda, es porque no sabía sintetizar el sabor de mi "suero especial" y la comida.

-Entonces tú eres el culpable de que perdiera mi gusto por el arroz.- exclamó Reiji. Rió un poco, deteniéndose porque incluso eso hacía que le dolieran los costados.- Gracias.

-¿Eh?

-Gracias.- repitió Reiji.

Aine arrastró una silla de ruedas a lado de su cama y se recargó sobre el borde para mirarlo detenidamente.

-¿A qué se debe eso?

-Me estás ayudando.- le contestó él.- Es normal que te agradezca. Gracias a esto podré salir en 2 pies mañana, salir arrastrándome o en silla de ruedas hubiera sido muy patético, con muletas podré hacerlo, ¿no?

-No saldrás mañana.- le cortó Aine.- Irás a tu entrenamiento regular.

-Ajá. Apenas puedo moverme.- reclamó él.

-Mm...

Reiji miró el techo en vista de que Aine no seguía hablando. Le parecía extraño que el lugar estuviera solo, ¿a dónde rayos lo había arrastrado? Ni siquiera había visto a un oficial. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿seguía dentro del campo? Él había dicho que era parte de la policía pero, ¿por qué estaba solo?

-Estás asustándote.- le dijo él.- Tu presión y ritmo cardíaco aumentan.

-Ni siquiera me tienes conectado.

-Puedo verlo.- le contestó.- No tienes nada que temer.

-No sé dónde estoy, me inyectaron algo extraño y seré expulsado, creo que eso es bastante para tener miedo.

-Puedo ayudarte.- insistió Aine.

-Creo que ya has hecho suficiente, te lo agradezco. Pero así no podré seguir entrenando, me tomará al menos una semana sanar mi tobillo.- resopló él, sintiendo como sus uñas se enterraban en su palma al cerrar sus puños con fuerza.

-Sabes...es algo nuevo, y la mayoría dice que no es ortodoxo, pero tengo algo que podría ayudarte.

-¿Ahora sí entramos en las drogas?- bromeó Reiji.

-No.- le dijo rápidamente, su semblante serio, en realidad no estaba bromeando. Se levantó de la silla a su lado y salió de ahí, supuso que a buscar el tal milagro del que hablaba.

Reiji intentó incorporarse de nuevo, lo logró con bastante esfuerzo pero lo hizo, se sentó sobre la camilla para poder observar el vendaje de su pie, moviéndolo un poco solo para comprobar que estaba ahí a pesar de que podía sentirlo muy levemente.

-Te levantaste, eso es bueno.- sonrió Aine una vez volvió.

-¿Trajiste tu poción contigo?

-Es algo en desarrollo, insisto. Está en proceso de investigación, podría seguir investigando, pero la policía no toma en cuenta tus opiniones, solo dan órdenes.- le explicó él.

-Un minuto, ¿entonces sí tienes un suero mágico o algo así?

-Tal vez.- le dijo Aine, observando cómo la expresión de Reiji volvía a llenarse de algo parecido al pánico.- ¿Qué tanto confías en la herbolaria?

Aine escuchó al otro chico estallar en risa, una risa genuina, algo que no había escuchado en años y logró hacer que sonriera, genuinamente, como tampoco había hecho en años.

-Te juro que pensé que era alguna mierda ilegal y secreta y tú quieres curarme con té y hojas.- le dijo todavía entre risas.

Aine lo miró reír, aunque sin nada más que una muy leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Confía en mí.- le dijo con voz suave.- Sé que puedo curarte, sólo déjame hacer mi trabajo.

Reiji se limpió las pequeñas lágrimas de risa del borde de los ojos y suspiró al ver el rostro determinado del chico. Volvió a recostarse en la camilla.

-Haz lo que quieras.- le dijo.- Ya estoy cansado, y de cualquier manera, expulsado.

-Se fuerte, Reiji, y te prometo que mañana entrenarás junto al resto.

 **~•~**

Reiji se despertó al percibir un aroma que no creía haber olido desde hace siglos: café y pan...dulce...¿hotcakes?

Se incorporó en la cama, creyendo que sentiría todos sus músculos reclamar por el esfuerzo, pero se sintió igual que cualquier otro día, incluso mejor, se sentía mucho más descansado, fresco, fuerte, ¿era por lo mucho que había dormido?

-¿Aine?- preguntó, mirando hacia todos lados para buscar al chico. Podía ver una charola con una taza y un plato con lo que efectivamente eran hotcakes en el escritorio enfrente de su camilla. Buscó un reloj, ¿qué hora era? El sol no parecía indicarle que fueran más de las 6 de la mañana.

Su estómago no le dejó seguir su investigación por más tiempo y se distrajo en pensar la manera de alcanzar la taza de café sin usar su pie malo.

-¡Oh!

Reiji miró hacia la puerta, el chico estaba ahí y sonreía con una emoción que él castaño encontró bastante extraña. Su ropa no había cambiado mucho, un suéter negro, pantalón verde militar, botas largas y su reluciente bata blanca, con su cabello aún amarrado en una desaliñada coleta.

-¿Llevas mucho despierto?- preguntó Aine, acercándose hacia su camilla.

-No, apenas estaba tratando de encontrar la forma de ir por ese desayuno sin lastimarme más de lo que ya estoy.

-Puedes levantarte y tomarlo, no es un gran problema, ¿o sí?- le sonrió Aine.

-Lo lamento, pero creo que olvidaste mi lindo tobillo.- le dijo Reiji.- Sí hay gran problema porque si pudiera levantarme y caminar por esa taza de café, entonces podría ir al entrenamiento y restregarle al sargento en la cara que todavía puedo andar y no me rendiré.- suspiró.- Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos cosas va a pasar, así que, ¿me pasas la comida?

Aine rodó los ojos, no parecía molesto, más bien, divertido. En vez de cualquier cosa que Reiji se hubiera esperado que hiciera, él le tendió un brazo, como si estuviera a punto de escoltarlo a algún baile.

-¿Qué?- murmuró él.

-Levántate.- insistió Aine.- Apóyate en mí si lo crees necesario, pero se que puedes ir tú por eso.- señaló el escritorio donde estaba la comida.- Anda.

Reiji suspiró algo molesto, tan solo le mostraría a Aine que no podía ni poner un pie en el suelo y lo dejaría en paz, comiendo y listo para irse en muletas a recoger sus cosas a las barracas. Apoyó su pie bueno en el piso, sintiendo el frío en su descalza planta, tomó a Aine del hombro, preparándose para el primer paso que tendría que dar con su tobillo roto. Inhaló y se recargó en ese pie para avanzar al otro. No había dolido como él creía.

Miró al chico con sorpresa, Aine solo le devolvía una sonrisa.

Reiji dio otro paso, aún tomándose del chico, temiendo que hubiera sido algo pasajero. Nada. No sentía nada anormal al apoyarse. Hizo varios intentos aún así.

Un paso, otro, otro y otro más. Así que en vez de ir por su comida solamente, él y Aine se movían de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-¿No querías comer ya?- bromeó el de cabellos azules, Reiji no lo había soltado así que lo hizo caminar hasta el escritorio con comida.

-Puedo caminar.- murmuró él.- Puedo caminar.- repitió ahora mirándolo a él.- Me _hiciste_ caminar.

-Solo fueron procedimientos médicos que tu cuerpo aceptó.- le dijo él.- Come ya.

-¿Procedimientos médicos?- dijo incrédulo.- Me hiciste tomar un té y dormí, ¿dónde está la ciencia en eso?

-Hay bastante, aunque no lo creas.- sonrió él.- Se te hará tarde para el entrenamiento si no comes pronto.

Reiji le sonrió, en serio que sonrió. Tomó la taza de café, disfrutando el aroma y la sensación del calor en sus manos.

-No debería de desayunar antes de ir a entrenar, nos lo tienen prohibido.

-¿Tengo aspecto de General?- preguntó, Reiji sonrió, porque le gustó verlo bromear con él.- No es como que me agraden mucho las reglas, de cualquier manera.- añadió Aine, sonriéndole cómplice.- El uniforme que te quité ayer está limpio y seco, tus botas están allá y tú deberías de irte en aproximadamente 20 minutos así que...corre.

-Gracias.- exclamó Reiji.- En serio, no sé qué fue, pero gracias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Y por graduarse con honores de su clase, nos honra presentar a este chico como parte del cuerpo policiaco de nuestra ciudad, Reiji Kotobuki.

El chico sonrió, pasó hacia el podio donde el sargento hablaba y se quitó la gorra, en señal de respeto. Sí, odiaba a ese hombre, lo había hecho sufrir tanto...pero agradecía que lo hubiera presionado, porque cada vez que lo hacía caer, Aine había estado para ayudarle a levantarse.

Bajó de ahí y pudo ver al chico entre las filas de sillas, Aine se levantó y corrió hacia el pasillo, esperándolo. Reiji se sorprendió de no verlo con bata, Aine amaba su bata y los suéteres, en vez de eso, iba con un lindo traje azul marino y el cabello suelto. El castaño al fin llegó con él y se lanzó por un abrazo que el otro correspondió.

-Gracias.- le dijo Reiji.- No sé cómo fue, pero gracias a ti llegué hasta aquí.

Aine rodó los ojos pero le sonrió.

-Sigues con eso.- reprendió él.- Yo sólo te di apoyo, pero tú eres el que se levantó siempre, Reiji.

-De todas maneras, te estoy tan, tan agradecido.- las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos, estaba seguro, pero no lo importaba, la verdad, estaba muy feliz, en serio.- Te prometo mi apoyo de ahora en adelante, en cualquier cosa, lo mereces por todo lo que hiciste por mí.

-No hice la gran cosa, insisto.- dijo él.- Pero ya que hablamos de apoyo...

Aine lo guió hacia la salida, buscando un lugar donde hubiera menos gente para hablar.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó el castaño empezando a preocuparse.

-Oh, no es nada malo.- le dijo él. Se llevó una mano a la nuca, nervioso, miró hacia abajo y trató de volver a encarar a Reiji.- Planeo dejar la policía.

-¿Qué?- exclamó él inmediatamente.- ¿Pero por qué? Yo acabo de empezar, incluso eres el mejor forense que tenemos, ¿por qué?

-Reiji~, calma.- le pidió él, ganándose un puchero por parte del otro.- Sabes que sí, soy doctor y estoy calificado para ser forense o incluso como me tuvieron de nutriólogo, pero mi verdadera pasión es la ciencia, Reiji, mi lado químico de investigación y descubrimientos me llama. Quiero algo que me permita explotar eso. Quiero investigar, no solo limitarme a las búsquedas que me exigen aquí.- le explicó con calma.- Ya tengo a donde ir.

-¡Oh! ¿E-En serio?- murmuró Reiji, atónito con la situación, Aine no le había contado de esto pero parecía que ya lo había pensado demasiado.

-Shining Force Space Station.- le contestó con una sonrisa.- Sus laboratorios son de los más extensos en el planeta y tienen un departamento entero dedicado a la investigación, presenta una buena idea de investigación y te aportan lo necesario para investigar, ¿no es maravilloso?- habló emocionado.

Reiji lo escuchó hablar sobre equipos y materiales de los cuales no entendía realmente, Aine estaba radiante mientras le hablaba de todo ello, de verdad que se veía feliz y él quería estar feliz por Aine pero...acababa de entrar a la policía. Pensó que tal vez ahora ambos pasarían más tiempo juntos, compartiendo su trabajo, pero ahora resultaba que su amigo quería irse lejos.

-Puede que con esto al fin encuentre mi lugar.- suspiró Aine.

Reiji lo miró atento. _"Su lugar"_. El poco sentido de pertenencia hacia algún lugar era lo que más le llamaba la atención de Aine, el chico, a pesar de ser un genio para él, seguía buscando un lugar donde encajar, donde se sintiera cómodo y pudiera dar el 100% de él, sentirse satisfecho. Así que...sí lo dejaba ir, tal vez pudiera encontrar esa pertenencia que anhelaba.

-¿Reiji?- el castaño sonrió cuando volvió a encararlo y se lanzó a abrazarlo por los hombros.

-¿Y cuál será la primera investigación?- preguntó.- Más te vale conseguirme información de primera sobre el espacio, quiero cada detalle. Oh~, y no debes de olvidar comer y dormir, ¿sí? Los nerds como tú, usualmente olvidan esas cosas básicas, entonces no te dejes arrastrar por ello o iré hasta allá, ¿okay?

Aine lo miró sorprendido por unos segundos. Él...había reaccionado mucho mejor de lo que había podido esperar.

-Gracias.- susurró.

-No puedo hacer más que apoyarte, ¿no?- contestó Reiji, guiñándole un ojo y tragándose toda esa soledad que empezaba a recaer a pesar de aún tenerlo con él.

-Voy a extrañarte.

-Y yo a ti, Aine.

* * *

 **Bien, este es un nuevo proyecto que ya quería desarrollar desde hace tiempo. Diré que sí, como están familiarizados, me encantan los CD Dramas de Utapri, así que decidí que mi proximo proyecto sería Everybuddy y será uno largo, al parecer, ya que no me agradó el concepto de Polaris, no escribiré sobre ello, sin embargo, aquí me tienen con esto.**

 **Es mi primer fic T, también, ya que al ser tipo policías/detectives siento que habrá escenas más explícitas y lenguaje más fuerte (como habrán notado), espero no lo tomen muy OOC pero pues Reiji es un adulto y tomando en cuenta que aquí estaba entrenando aún, siento que es un lenguaje adecuado para la ocasión.**

 **En fin, si leyeron/oyeron Everybuddy no esperen que se parezca muucho ya que tengo una historia desarollada 100% diferente pero cabe aclarar ue si ese drama no existiera esta historia tampoco lo hubiera hecho.**

 **Así que espero oír sus opiniones y que le den apoyo a esta historia, estoy abierta a cualquier comentario y/o sugerencia!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Origins: Part 2_**

-¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru! ¡Mira!  
El pequeño rubio dejó su desayuno e inmediatamente empujó la silla para poder correr a su cuarto donde su hermano estaba, sintiendo el pánico recorrerlo.  
-¡Syo-chan! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Llamo a mamá?- exclamó, sin poder evitar que la preocupación se notara en sus palabras, entrando a la habitación casi tropezándose.  
-Estoy bien, torpe. Mira la televisión.- contestó otro, idéntico al chico. Estaba en cama y con el control del aparato en las manos.  
-¿Estás viendo las noticias otra vez?- preguntó, dejando su susto inicial de lado.  
-Me aburrí de las caricaturas.- le contestó simplemente.- Pero mira eso.- señaló a la pantalla.- Ese tipo es un genio, ¡es nuevo en la policía y ya ha subido de rango más rápido que nadie! ¡Había tantas bandas de criminales en la ciudad y él logró atrapar a la mayoría de esos!  
Kaoru sonrió, mirando al otro con algo de tristeza. Su hermano mayor, su gemelo, el cual se había llevado toda la carga por ambos.  
-Quiero ser como él algún día, Kaoru.- sentenció decidido, quitándose las cobijas de un jalón para poder levantarse en la cama.  
-T-Ten cuidado, Syo-chan.- pidió el otro, preocupado por la súbita acción.  
-Escúchame bien, Kaoru.- él lo miró, atento por la orden de su hermano.-Seré una parte importante para este mundo, seré alguien a quien las personas admiren, ¡usaré toda mi fuerza para lograrlo!- Ambos gemelos sonrieron, Syo prometía algo y Kaoru se aseguraría de verlo cumplirlo.- Cuidaré esta ciudad, a nuestros padres, a ti y- el chico se congeló a mitad de su discurso, se llevó una mano al pecho y después ya no tuvo consciencia de lo qué pasó.  
-¡Mamá!

* * *

-¿Cuál era tu nombre?  
-Syo Kurusu.- repitió el chico, balanceándose, punta, talón, punta, talón...  
-Ah, claro. La señorita Shibuya me dijo que hiciera su tarjeta de identificación.- el rubio suspiró de alivio ante las palabras de la secretaria e intentó calmarse mientras ella buscaba en los cajones del escritorio detrás de la ventanilla.  
-¿La señorita Shibuya?- preguntó, sin querer, debía de guardarse las preguntas si no quería parecer el típico novato.  
-Tu jefa a partir de hoy.- el rubio se volteó al escuchar la voz detrás de él.  
La chica bien le sacaba unos centímetros de altura, su cabello pelirrojo estaba atado en un moño bien arreglado, al igual que el impecable uniforme de policía que llevaba, Syo no pudo evitar pensar que iba bellamente arreglada para ser solo una policía.  
-Buen día, señorita Shibuya.- habló la secretaria desde el otro lado.  
-Oh, Kari, te he dicho que no seas tan formal, vamos.- reclamó ella, acercándose al escritorio de la otra, ignorando por completo al rubio que se había quedado petrificado.  
-Su identificación.- avisó ella distraídamente hacia Syo mientras que seguía hablando con la otra. Él solo la tomó de su mano y la colocó en su bolsillo, no sabiendo que más hacer.  
-Uh, tienes que contarme qué pasó con tu cita la otra noche, más te vale.- la mujer mayor rió y le sonrió antes de que la pelirroja se diera la vuelta para encarar al chico.- Bien, sígueme.  
Él alzó una ceja y miró a la otra mujer en busca de alguna otra pista de que hacer, ella se cruzó de brazos y asintió, así que Syo decidió confiar.  
-Normalmente le dejaría a alguien más hacer este tipo de trabajo, ¿sabes?- habló ella.- Guiar al novato no es algo que me agrade a pesar de ser la jefa de esta estación, aún así, supongo que me interesó bastante leer tu historial. Espero que des resultados interesantes aquí también, Syo.  
-¡Por supuesto, señorita Shibuya!  
Ella rió, dejando al rubio sintiéndose avergonzado, tratando de pensar qué había hecho mal ahora.  
-Solo llámame Tomochika. No me malentiendas, amo mi apellido pero me gusta más mi nombre.- le dijo ella.  
Pasaron por toda la oficina, bastantes salas y escritorios alineados, la mayoría con una computadora, un teléfono y un montón de archivos y fotografías.  
-En fin. Debes de saber que nuestro sistema aquí es asignarte a otra persona con más experiencia para que puedas observar y adaptarte antes de comenzar las investigaciones de campo y tareas más pesadas.- explicó ella. Syo pensaba que estaban dando vueltas en círculos, no entendía el motivo pero no era como que fuera a detenerla.- Te presentaré a esa persona, serás su subordinado, los llamamos compañeros, porque por unos meses estarán juntos así que puede que cuando estés listo él pueda convertirse en tu pareja, ya sabes, los asuntos policíacos se manejan en número par...así que trata de llevarte bien con él, ¿está bien?  
-Claro, haré mi mayor esfuerzo.- dijo siguiéndola por este nuevo camino, a través de un pasillo hasta una oficina. Syo se preguntó por qué rayos esa persona tenía el derecho de una oficina para él solo, ¿qué clase de persona sería?, ¿cual sería su rango?, ¿cuánto podía aprender de él? Mil y un preguntas se le cruzaban por la cabeza, imaginando distintos escenarios donde él usaba esa experiencia para poder escalar el mismo en los rangos policiacos, para hacer su nombre un sello de justicia y seguridad, tal como aquel que lo inspiró a llegar ahí la había hecho.  
Tomochika tomó la perilla entre sus manos, no decidiéndose aún, mordió su labio inferior, aún si eso significaba arruinar su perfecto labial, estaba nerviosa.  
-Okay, escucha. Esta persona es especial, ¿sí? Es nuestro mejor agente sólo que...cosas han pasado y él no es lo que antes pero necesitarás paciencia. No le asignaría a cualquiera, así que, por lo que leí de ti, espero no me decepciones, ni a él, ¿entendido?  
Syo tragó saliva, ¿qué clase de persona era entonces?, asintió aún así. Su convicción era algo que jamás le quitarían, de todas formas, él estaba dispuesto a esforzarse al máximo para poder alcanzar su sueño.  
-Bien entonces.- concordó ella y abrió la puerta.- Reij-  
El rubio no pudo ver de lleno ya que la mujer tapaba la entrada, pero al asomarse por entre ella, pudo observar a un hombre, durmiendo sobre el sillón a la derecha de la entrada de la oficina, tenía el sombrero cubriéndole la cara y los zapatos sobre el recargabrazos. Más allá de él, el escritorio colocado justo al frente de la entrada estaba hecho un desastre de archivos y papeles que parecían habían sido apilados ahí desde hace meses. El suelo estaba lleno de vasos de café vacíos y, ¡Oh sorpresa!, más papeles.  
Syo pudo observar cómo la jefa estaba a punto de arder en llamas.  
-¡Kotobuki Reiji!  
-¡¿Qué dijo?!  
-No hay necesidad de gritar, Tomo-chan.- rió el castaño, recibiendo el golpe de la pelirroja que se había acercado a él.  
-¡Te dije que traería a tu compañero y que tenías que estar arreglado!- le gritó ella, mientras él se levantaba, quitándose el sombrero del rostro para sonreírle.  
-¿K-K-K-Kotobuki Reiji?- exclamó Syo, a punto de desmayarse.  
-Bueno, aunque sea sigues causando impresión.- le dijo Tomochika.- Parece que debes de conocer su gran historial.- exclamó ella, mirando al otro policía con burla.- Sí, bueno, Rei-chan no es exactamente como lo viste en la tele, camarada.  
-Y tampoco está dispuesto a aceptar un compañero.- recalcó el castaño.- Creí que ya lo habíamos hablado, Tomo.- repitió él, mirándola con una sonrisa forzada.  
-Y te dije que no podías negarte.- exclamó ella.- ¿Aunque sea leíst-?  
-Sí, leí todo.- le contestó y al fin se levantó del sillón para poder ver al rubio de frente.  
En realidad que estaba tratando de guardar la compostura pero enfrente tenía a nada más y nada menos que a su héroe de la infancia, ¿Cómo podía quedarse quieto?  
-Un historial interesante, debo decirlo. Enfermedad del corazón, ¿cómo rayos lógrate enlistarte en primer lugar?  
Toda la emoción y euforia que se habían acumulado en Syo hasta ese momento se fue de golpe con la inesperada pregunta, sabía que era una de las cosas que más le cuestionaban, cualquiera en la vida, pero nunca pensó que el golpe llegara tan pronto.  
-Reiji, esa no es una pregunta que se haga cuando acabas de conocer a alguien.- le regañó Tomochika por lo bajo.  
-Está bien, jefa.- respondió Syo, dándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento.- Fui tratado desde pequeño y a pesar de que mi condición estaba controlada, prácticamente me hicieron pasar por mucho papeleo para aceptar que cualquier cosa que me pasara, sería culpa mía, no interrumpiría el desempeño de los demás ni sería tratado diferente, de hecho, puede que el sargento me tratara peor, pero jamás me rendí.  
-¿Sargento Otori?- preguntó Reiji.  
-Sí.  
-Él es una mierda con todos, Niño, no te emociones.  
-¿Niño?- repitió el rubio.  
-Reiji.- reclamó la pelirroja.- ¿Podrías poner algo de cooperación en esto? Sabes que es un proceso reglamentario y tú- susurró.- necesitas salir de la depresión de una vez.  
-Te dije que no es eso, Tomochika.- advirtió por lo bajo, tan solo para que ella escuchara y mirándola con una seriedad que ella sabía no era muy frecuente en él.- Es sólo que me das casos muy~ aburridos.- sonrió de nuevo, haciéndola resoplar, tan sólo porque sabía que esa faceta no le iba a durar mucho tiempo, sabía que Reiji no podría aguantar mucho tan solo escondiendo lo que verdaderamente sentía y tratar de jugar...pero tampoco había mucho que pudiera hacer por él.  
-Como sea, tuvimos toda esta discusión pero no te he presentado a tu compañero, sin rechistar más, Rei.- advirtió la pelirroja.- Syo Kurusu.  
-Otra cosa innecesaria, Tomo, leí todo de él y él sabe quién soy.- explicó el castaño.- Así que, pequeñín, vas a ser mi compañero...¿te molestaría traerme un café como primer asunto oficial policiaco que hagas?  
-¿'Pequeñín'? ¿Café?- Syo de verdad se sentía y se oía, especialmente porque no era bueno para esconder lo que sentía, ofendido.- Estoy aquí para aprender no para ser el recadero.  
-Aprenderás a hacer una café a mi gusto, ¿no es suficiente?  
-Reiji-  
-Calma, Tomo. Mi compañero se encarga, ¿no? No creo que quiera ir en contra de un proceso reglamentario.  
Tanto Tomochika como Syo se quedaron en silencio, observando como los retaba a reclamar cualquier cosa. Syo sabía que era listo pero...cosas como esa situación no era lo que le daba a la prensa. Estaba frustrado, demasiado, ¿su héroe siempre había sido un hijo de puta?  
-Yo sigo esperando~  
-Iré.- murmuró enojado, dando la vuelta sobre sí mismo para salir, azotando la puerta después de pasar por ella. Tomochika resopló y acomodó su flequillo con fastidio.  
-¿En serio tenías que ser así?  
-No quiero un compañero, Tomo.  
-Tan sólo compórtate, porque no lo voy a asignar a alguien más. Tú sabes que él tiene potencial y tú necesitas algo de contacto humano.  
-No me importa el contacto humano que ya tengo.  
-Eso es diferente, Rei.- exclamó ella en un suspiro.- Iré a verlo, cuando regrese-  
-Si regresa.  
-Cuando regrese- impuso ella.- Vas a ser bueno con él.  
-No somos niños.- reclamó Reiji con un puchero, haciendo que la pelirroja lo mirara con una ceja alzada, cuestionando su anterior declaración.- Soportó al sargento Otori con una enfermedad del corazón, ¿en serio crees que soy molestia para él?  
-También me gustaría que no le recalcaras ese hecho, supongo que debe de ser difícil para él.  
-Pides muchas cosas, Tomo-chan.- bromeó Reiji.  
-Porque tú requieres todas esas precauciones.

* * *

 **Okay este sólo es un pedazo mucho más corto porque había dejado de lado esta historia, sinceramente me hypee con el comentario que recibí y estoy agradecida de que esto esté llegando a alguien, por lo menos, gracias a eso, trataré de continuar esto, mientras tanto, perdón por la espera y espero ver más apoyo, muchas gracias**


End file.
